Usuario:Raccoon696
Sobre mi No tengo idea de como debería empezar aquí, ni siquiera en wikis en que he contribuido por años me he molestado por editar mi perfil mas allá de algo en extremo simple que dice poco o nada sobre mi persona, pero ¡Hey! primera vez para todo supongo, aunque claro, me enfocare mas en mi experiencia con The legend of zelda, mas específicamente los juegos que he tenido el placer de experimentar de inicio a fin, aunque claro, es una lista algo corta pues me enfocare en las entregas mas contundentes. Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask y Breath of the Wild Ocarina of time: '''Este fue básicamente mi primer encuentro con la franquicia y con una propiedad de Nintendo en general, fue ademas la primera vez que podría estrenar un juego en una consola que era 100% mía. ¿Que puedo decir que no se dijera ya de OOT? Fue una experiencia bastante encantadora que evocaba esa sensación de aventura que tanta fama le ha dado a la saga, personajes bastante exóticos y coloridos ademas de un control bastante responsivo, tiene sus problemas claro, la cantidad de texto que te obligan a tragar es abrumadora y el abuso de las cinemáticas cada vez que abres un puerta, cofre, interruptor...da dolor de cabeza, sin contar que algunos jefes, en especial durante la primera parte, son realmente poco emocionantes. Pero fuera de eso termine la aventura bastante satisfecho, hay momentos bastante iconicos y los templos de la segunda parte son todos creativos y muy únicos tanto a nivel mecánico como estético, ademas de poseer una de mis bandas sonoras favoritas de cualquier franquicia, es un buen juego aunque esta lejos de ser una obra maestra o la experiencia definitiva, pero es una buena introducción al mundo de Zelda y se lo recomendaría a cualquiera, no solo a fans de la franquicia. '''Majoras Mask: Con el buen sabor de boca que me dejo OOT era cuestión de tiempo para que me adentrara a su secuela, Majoras Mask supero con creces todas mis expectativas, pese a que MM no es mi juego favorito (no entra ni en mi top 3) no puedo negar que es el mejor titulo con el que cuenta toda la franquicia, a un nivel mecánico se podría considerar como la versión mas "refinada" de OOT, siendo la nueva mecánica de las mascaras el aspecto que le da tanta fuerza al juego al presentar en esencia a tres nuevos "personajes" con los que recorremos el mundo de termina, los templos/calabozos ademas pese a verse reducidos en numero presentan retos mucho mas diversos y exigentes. Pero lo que hace a Majora una experiencia tan única es Termina, el mundo se siente realmente vivo, la mecánica del viaje en el tiempo te permite conocer a profundidad a su gente y se siente como que cada individuo tiene su propia historia, miedos y deseos. Estas en una tierra condenada, con un cataclismo que acabara con todo el mundo en 3 días si te quedas quieto, pero con todo esto la historia de Majora Mask consigue transmitir una sensación de esperanza, de superación, es el mejor juego de la franquicia que encapsula que es ser un héroe y eso lo hace verdaderamente especial para muchos, incluyéndome. Podría seguir hablando de MM por horas, pero mejor paso a la siguiente entrada. Breath of the Wild: Nunca pude terminar Twilight Princess pues mi consola murió y pese a la buena pinta de Skyward Sword no consideraba que justificara el comprar una Wii U, sobre todo con su pobre recepción, así que vi en BOTW una buena oportunidad para conectar nuevamente con la franquicia, el juego se convirtió en mi favorito personal pese a que carga con bastantes errores y decisiones un tanto cuestionables. En definitiva el punto mas débil es su historia, no hay nada que sea realmente memorable o genuinamente interesante, los personajes salvo unos pocos se sienten tan desinspirados, el nuevo villano es un chiste porque literalmente esta desprovisto de una personalidad y de verdad te hace desear el poder experimentar esa historia de hace 100 años, aunque claro, estos son elementos que se tuvieron que sacrificar dada la naturaleza de mundo abierto que el juego adopta, muchos elementos claves en la franquicia se tuvieron que dejar de lado para poder darle forma a BotW. Si por algo recordare a BotW es en definitiva su mundo, el cual es precioso no por las razones que creerían. Si bien es interesante el poder alzar la vista a cualquier parte del mapa y explorarla como te plazca, son los pequeños detalles los que le dan su encanto, todas esas mecánicas ocultas que puedes explotar y la libertad con la que cuentas para hacerlo, las múltiples formas en que puede afrontar un reto. Porque una vez que acabas el tutorial te sueltan a este mundo con todas las herramientas que necesitas para abrirte paso y es algo que realmente extrañaba. BotW es en definitiva un buen juego, pero no es uno que podría recomendarle a todo mundo, tiene sus pros como su contras y decisiones que a algunos no gustaran como lo son la durabilidad de las armas (mecánica muy prominente) o que ahora la música el cual siempre ha sido un elemento de gran presencia en todos y cada uno de los juegos se componga de piezas minimalistas, los cuales son detalles que si bien me han fascinado, entenderé que no sean del agrado de todo mundo, y es esta perfectamente bien. Y ya, lo dejo hasta aquí, si has llegado hasta este punto ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por prestarme atención, en verdad lo aprecio.